The Neighbors
by strikers22
Summary: Robin and Law are siblings that currently in journey to find something for the sake of their late mother's wish.
1. Meet the siblings

**Title: **The Neighbors**  
**

**Disclaimer: **One Piece belongs to Oda

**Genre: **AU

**Pairing: **None yet

**Warning: **None

* * *

Law stretched his back, squeezes his own shoulders as he looked outside. One of the staff from the agent that helped them moving gestured that the last two boxes has already dropped. Law nodded and pointed his finger to his sister's direction, Robin, because she's the one who would take care of the bills, tip and whatsoever. Meanwhile he, as a brother, has responsibility to carry the boxes in. Law thinks he would passed out once he get the last box. All this moving out business, which in truth, something the sibling do frequently, could kill him slowly. Especially, when he's the only one who does all the exhausting task, with quite a little help from his _dearest_ older sister. As the last box dropped on the floor, Law comes after. Face on the cool wooden surface and he doesn't care since he's half dead, even more when Robin nonchalantly sit on his back –made the younger one yelped, eyes on the view outside the window.

"Now that we're here, we have to start listing up the priorities," Robin mumbled. "Where should it begins, hmm?"

"Like, you get off from my back first and foremost? You're sorta heav-" but Law couldn't finished his sentence as Robin tugged his hoodie and smothered her brother's head with that. "Alright, alright, whatever, sis."

"The problem for now, is you," Robin started, "I get hired as a teacher in one of the local high schools, while you," she poked Law's back head, "Is currently unemployed."

"It's not like I couldn't dig golds. I could treat injured criminals who couldn't pass to get regular handling as usual. Do you already certain that what we're looking for are here?" Law said.

"About ninety percent. That's why better preparation and plan are crucial this time," Robin replied. "But of course, you don't have to let go your profession as a doctor, Law. It's just, you need to disguise as well."

"Okay," came the young man reply.

* * *

Law probably doesn't care of how much years he spends with his older sister, but Robin does. She remembered everything and sometimes loved being nostalgic about it. She and Law are siblings with different dad; thus their last name are different. Robin only heard from Professor Clover, the person who took care of her while her mother was away, that Nico Olvia left her when she was two and a half years old. Mrs. Nico was off for a research, which is later known that the object was something called 'poneglyph'. About two years later she returned with a baby boy. Robin didn't really understand that time, but she was more than excited to have a sibling. But the happiness didn't last that long, because the siblings lost their mother and turned orphan when Law was about to blow his fourth birthday cake. Things somewhat get worsen and the siblings were clueless because people who used to take care of them told them to run away. The rest of their childhood and teenage days were spend by hiding and deceiving anyone but each other. But thanks to Robin's ability and intelligence, both of them are able to survive, and decided to continue what their mother were doing in the past.

"Is it alright to just wandering around in the town like this? You know, Crocodile must hold grudge to you despite of being in the prison now. Chances are, he uses someone to get his revenge," Law munched his dinner.

"Well, it won't get him anything, though. He'll stay in prison anyway and still nothing but only a leader of disbanded underground group that is Baroque Works," Robin responds.

"Bite them first before they bite us, huh? Anyway, you haven't elaborate about your plan yet," Law munched another onigiri.

Robin wiped her mouth, "There are approximately three hundred thousand people living in this town. But our current target, is more or less, one person or one family with a specific name."

"They have poneglyph with them?"

"Possibly. We have yet to make sure. And that's why, I have applied job to be a high school teacher, I'll get myself surrounded with rumors and news, then we will decide our next move."

"What about me, sis? Here, assuming that people have seen us two, wouldn't that be suspicious that an adult like me staying at home?"

"Well, I'm going to tell everyone that you are in your final year of medical school. Stay like that until we grab the next chance."

Law just quiet, didn't have anything to complain about Robin's plan. "Anyway, we haven't introduce ourself to the neighbors," he added.

"The house next to us filled with a young man who apparently living with three elementary school kids. While the one on our left seemed like just an empty building consider that the garden was rather messy with long grasses. But the other next one is unrevealed," Law walked and move the curtain aside, "Though the lights are on now..."

"I guess one of them is eager to know us," Robin stared at her brother, "Let's visit them tomorrow," she smirked.

* * *

"How was it, Piiman?" a little boy with glasses whispered, yet loudly while the other boy that is Piiman, tiptoeing to see over the kitchen's window.

"Hmm! Those people might have fallen asleep!" he take off his goggle. "They don't seem as scary as Ninjin told us to be."

"Sssh! That grumpy guy with goatee was glaring at me when I accidentally bumped on him!" Ninjin trembled.

"Alright, guys, it's bedtime!" a voice surprised them, "If you think that our new neighbor are scary, then Captain Usopp will beat their asses!" a guy with long nose patted his chest proudly.

"But captain...!" the three boys whined.

"No buts, I have promised Kaya that I'll be taking care of you, okay!" Usopp dragged them to the bedroom. As he turn off the lights, he peeked a bit to the house next to his.

_Guess the kids were over reacting..._

* * *

In the next day at Usopp's house, the four young men wake up early and prepare themselves food to bring, clothes to wear, and making sure they locked everything before leave their house empty. Everything went exactly like usual except what they encounter when the four stepped out from the house.

"Hello, good morning," a lady's voice interrupt their laugh. It was in super casual tone yet the kids screams hysterically.

"GYAAAAAAAH!"

"W-what happened?!" Usopp puzzled.

"The enemy, captain! Look at this beautiful lady she has killer vibe!" Tamanegi muttered. But Usopp hurriedly apology for the kids' rudeness and the black haired lady doesn't seem to mind one bit.

"I'm Robin, will be living next to you from now on," she smiled.

"I-I'm Usopp... and these are Ninjin, Tamanegi and Piiman," Usopp can't pointed which one is which since they are hiding behind him. Robin just bowed politely. She then turned when someone came out to catch up with her, asking if they will get going now. The man, even with the more negative aura, anyone can tell easily that the two are related. both have black hair and slightly tanned skin, pointy nose and almost similar eyes. They're like the copy of each other except for the sex part.

"Ah, this is my younger brother Law."

"AAAARGH!" the kids' screams get even louder. "Beware Captain he seemed like the most evil of the two!"

"Can you guys calm down a bit!?" Usopp now also screamed. Robin just chuckles while Law keep his expressionless face as they walk.

"Really interesting group you have there," she commented. Usopp just laugh as if Robin just throw compliment on him. "Are you a high school student?" she asked.

"Yes, currently in eleventh grade," he replied. "And you? You guys must be going to work now."

"Aah, actually today will be my first day to work. But my brother is still a student in medical school," Robin smiled.

"I see," Usopp nods, "But what field are you doing?"

"Homicide."

"WE KNEW IT!" the three boys screams again. Law reflexively shot a glare to those three who quickly shivered from his presence only.

"A-and you, L-Law?" Usopp now trembled himself.

"Mutilating bodies."

"STOP SAYING CREEPY THINGS IN CASUAL MANNER!" the kids shouted.

"Law was just kidding. He meant he's studying surgery," Robin clarified, secretly nudge her brother's side. They continue walking while having conversation until Law turns the other way once they met an intersection. Usopp was questioning if Robin would go somewhere in the same direction as him and it turns out that...

"Ooh, Mr. Long Nose, so you're a student here?" Robin said once they are in front of Grand Line High School's gate.

"Yes, I- wait who are you calling 'Mr. Long Nose!?"

"I will be teaching here, hopefully we could meet later, in the classroom" Robin, somehow Usopp was sure, smirking at him.

As much as how silly this may sounded –or maybe the amount of mystery novels he read actually took part of it, Usopp now slighly convinced that Ninjin, Piiman and Tamanegi was right. They have one hell of strange neighbor.

** TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and feel free to comment anything! I know I have another one that i should update but i can't resist this idea l0l


	2. What's Wrong with Them

**Title: **The Neighbors**  
**

**Disclaimer: **One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

**Genre: **AU

**Warning: **None

* * *

His finger moved from one to the next money in that bundle, mouth muttering numbers, and when he finished, he sneak it in inside jacket, "Penguin, Sachi, is this really all I could get? My sister and I need to make a living, you know, and the treatment I've done to that robber boss wasn't a simple one," Law huffed.

"No need to worry, boss! That man said this is only just the first half and he promised to pay the rest soon," Penguin explained lightly.

"Besides, he gave us meal voucher for a really good restaurant! I probably could ask your sister out-" but Law snatched the voucher from Sachi's hand, stare at them while wondering...before finally decided that it will be no use.

"First, either me or my sister are big eater. Second, I'll sew your mouth even before you get to ask my sister out," Law said flatly. Both Sachi and Penguin just laugh. "Anyway, I have to go back now. Tell me right away once that old man completed his payment. Oh, and-"

"And?"

"Have you guys heard any rumors regarding me and my sister lately? We know that we are already on the list but it doesn't feel like they already make a public announcement about us," Law said.

Penguin and Sachi were looking at each other before shrugs, "None, yet. But we'll keep you informed with any recent stuff, boss!"

* * *

It's still to early to return home, but Law didn't feel like prolong his meet up with Penguin and Sachi. Sure they are fun and they are one of the few people he could really trust ever since they worked together. But sometimes they're too loud and bratty and Law is a person who appreciate silence better than crowd.

Law chuckled himself upon remembering what he said to those two. He might have sounded like a younger brother with slight sister complex, and he's fully aware of that, as much as Penguin and Sachi also knows that he was partially joking –especially for the sewing mouth part earlier. The only serious part was the message that no one should ever mess with his sister. Even though Robin could be annoyingly playful on him sometimes, Law understand that she got so much shit from people who's coming after them for she's the only one who inherit their mother's ability. But Robin always smiled and said that she's fine and little brother have nothing to worry. However, being with Robin almost his whole life makes him learn quietly, and decided to just be with her without complain. Law could foresee that, even when she ended up with someone later, that person better be someone with super-finest quality, because Robin deserved that.

"_Law, you're hungry, aren't you? Here, I actually stole bread in the town earlier," said little Robin as she handed a slice of bread to her brother. But the kid immediately shook his head._

"_No, just keep it to yourself instead."_

"_But you're still growing thus you have to eat," Robin insisted._

"_You too, sis. Aren't you just four year older than me?" he argued._

_Robin just pouted and decided to go with Law's suggestion only she tear the bread into half and..._

_Forcefully feed one of the pieces to her brother._

But Law's reminiscing time get cut off by a loud thud because someone bumped to him, hard and he falls on his back. The kid wearing uniform similar with the long nose guy earlier, but considering that the lesson must have started by know, Law wonder if this kid is skipping the school.

"Luffy! God, even if you are running, you will still be late!" an orange-haired girl running towards them as the boy named Luffy still has his face on the surface of the rough asphalt. Law then carefully reached his hand to that kid to make sure whether he's still breathing or not. But he get a hit on the nose instead since the kid abruptly get up without any warning. Now, while the kid is bleeding on his forehead, Law have blood running from his nose.

"Are you okay!?" the Luffy boy asked hysterically and Law just gestured him that he's not okay but can accept this.

"Same question goes to you," he replied Luffy. The young boy then noticed that he wounded as well, so he spitted on his hand and applying the spit to the wounded part. Okay, now Law feel like puking. "Let me tell you that aside of that method is gross and terribly false, it also unhygienic and could make you get infected from bacteria," his hand wander to his pocket, "Aah, I wonder if I bring something useful..."

"GYAAAAH LUFFY!" the girl who followed Luffy now screams. Really what the hell is wrong with this neighborhood because everyone seemed like they would lose their calm easily. Could it be something like communicable disease? No one knows. "I'm sorry, he's basically magnetize trouble for everyone including me! Let's go, Luffy, we-" the orange haired girl bows repeatedly at Law before tugged the boy's arm. But instead of just go with her, Luffy just stood still and wait for Law.

"Aah, unfortunately I only bring this plaster," Law muttered as he handed it to Luffy, "Clean the wound first and do not use spit anymore, okay?" as soon as Law finished his sentence, he just noticed that Luffy's eyes were on him. It somewhat looked like they're sparkle and Law felt like he's one hell of an alien in front of the boy.

"Thanks a lot! You're soooo kind! I'm Luffy, let's be friends! Okay, now we're friends! Do you live here? I live here too!" he grabbed both of Law's hands, and while Law make a dumbfounded expression, the girl who apparently been knowing this Luffy boy much longer than him only sighed.

Day one.

* * *

"Ooh, Miss Nico! How was your class?" Robin turn around as she heard someone approach her in the corridor. It's Mr. Woop Slap, the current school's headmaster that also recruited Robin since their last history subject teacher resigned a month ago.

"It's good, Mr. Woop Slap. The kids are mostly nice and they're also cute," she smiled. "But unfortunately somebody is absent in my class," Robin glance at the student name list

Mr. Woop Slap frowned, steadying his glass's position, "Is that Luffy?"

"Luffy? Oh, correct. Monkey D. Luffy."

Mr. Woop Slap sighed deeply, "Well, I believe he might just late. Just marked him presence, Miss Nico. That child is always like that. I probably would have punished him if he only he's not my friend's grandchild..."

"Oh, I see," Robin edited the absent marked she put previously, "Hmm, 'D'...what's that letter stands for? All the other kids have each of their full name on the list but him."

"About that-"

"GOOD AFTERNOON, MR. WOOP SLAP! I'M SORRY I'M LATE BUT YOU MUST HAVE KNOW WHY ALREADY!" Luffy run passed the two teacher as he waved his hand excitedly.

"That one, Miss Nico. He's actually a good kid but he doesn't know how to be quiet..." Robin just chuckles as she watches Luffy enters one of the classrooms.

"It's okay, he seemed interesting anyway, Mr. Woop Slap."

But Robin didn't lie. She's actually quite excited to be a teacher because she never did this before, and she really loves to keep learning. Well, no need to hurry even though she didn't get anything yet. This is only the first day anyway, and there are plenty of times to collect information. Robin excused herself from Mr. Woop Slap and go to her desk in the office. The name 'D' somehow sounded familiar to her.

* * *

The bell rings, and some of the students walk out from the classroom to get something to eat, while the rest stay in class or going somewhere to enjoy their lunch box. Luffy, as he brought 3 lunch boxes, get to his usual spot to eat cheerfully while having a green-haired boy, blond guy, Usopp that turns out to be his peer, and the orange-haired girl. Usopp squint his eyes to the only girl there who's been grinning herself mischievously, "What happened, Nami? You looked more devious than ever," he commented.

"Aww, Usopp my friend, I'm just really glad that we get excused to enter the class thanks to Luffy's privilege."

All the guy around her but Luffy and Sanji –the blond one, can tell how untrue her words.

"Ooh, you looked much prettiest when you're happy Nami~~~"

"I'm feeling ashamed to know you," the green-haired –, Zoro says, as he immediately get kicked by Sanji.

"Well, why don't we have lunch now! I'm starving I could die!" Luffy hurriedly opens the first lunch box and started to eat by stuffed everything all in one go.

"Anyway, you two missed something really nice today. We have a new history teacher," Usopp said before munching his food.

"The new teacher is soooo pretty!" Sanji interfere.

"She seemed a bit suspicious, though," Zoro added.

"Also, she's my new neighbor," Usopp pick another scrambled egg.

"Now that's a great luck!" Sanji shouted. "She must be living alone, right?!"

"No, she's living with her younger brother..." Usopp was about to add '_that looked as suspicious as her'_ but then holding back, "Yeah, that's about it."

"Does that mean...she lives in our neighborhood? Then we just met her younger brother this morning, right, Nami? That Torafal-something?" Luffy nudges Nami beside him who's busy counting money in the pocket.

"It's different from what I have heard...? But probably it's his last name..." Usopp leans his back.

"Siblings...with different last name..." Zoro muttered. "That's odd..."

"It's not like we know the whole thing about her anyway," Sanji shrugs.

* * *

Law get up from the couch as he heard someone on the door, and found that it's Robin who's just got home. "I'm home," she smiled warmly at her brother, who looked rather careless before she leaned over and smooch the young man's cheek.

"For the love of God, I'm a fucking twenty four years old man," Law grumbled. But Robin only giggled as she walks in. "How was your day, anyway?" Law asked.

"Smooth," she replied. "It's been awhile since the last time I had normal job. What about you?" Robin turned to Law and noticed something, "What's with your nose?"

Law let go of the tissue that he purposely stuffed in to his nose, "Nosebleed."

"Did you got in to a fight?"

"I prefer that so much more, but nope. Someone bumped on to me and shit happens." Law didn't really wanted to explain what happened to him this morning because he felt that it was too absurd and decided to move on. "Robin, I just get some amount of bucks from the robber boss I treated last time," Law walks into his room and reach for the jacket he wore last time. However, as his hand dive in to every jacket's pocket, they're all empty. Completely. _Oh, shit._

"What's the matter, Law?"

"I'm sure it's supposed to be here!"

"What's supposed to be there?"

"Aaaah the money! Damn!"

"Could it be that you've dropped it?"

"No way! If I really did, then it must have belong to someone else by now!" Law quickly wearing his coat to go outside, hoping that someone would leave that alone –even though the chance is slim, without realizing that there are multiple knock from an unknown guest in their door.

"Hello, hello! Good evening!"

Law's pupil dilated as he looked at the familiar grin he found just today. "Torafal-guy! I never know you're that new neighbor! We can be get closer much easier like this!"

"Law? Is everything-"

"Oooh! Aren't you the new teacher in our school? Hello!" Luffy waved his hand at Robin. "I only learned it today that you guys are related!"

"W-well, it's nice to see you, straw hat," Law trying to get passed Luffy, "But sorry I have to-"

Luffy didn't really listen to Law, but handed him a bundle of money anyway. The same one that Law get this morning from Penguin and Sachi. "You...how could this..."

"You dropped this right? It's yours, right?" Luffy beamed.

"Wel, well, well," Robin walks close to the two. "_Monkey D. Luffy_, right? Apparently you have helped my brother so thanks a lot!" Robin glanced at Law.

"Does this mean I would get free meat!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in her house, Nami get Nojiko annoyed for throwing profanities all around the house. Nami can't help but pissed off since she was sure she keep the money she stole from that Trafal-guy this morning in a safe place where only her knows.

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

-Okay i know this is kinda messed, but i really feel like working on this story so i do l0l

-believe me i really wanted to insert all the straw hat crews along with other characters, but i need to put them in proper role so yeah, might take some time

-In case anyone wondered whether Law would get paired up or not...well i originally planned this to focus in family genre, specifically Robin/Law as siblings...Robin might get paired, but im not sure yet for Law

-Thanks for reading and feel free to comment anything!


End file.
